The Coffee Shop Break
by OhLookATVSeries
Summary: Kara Kent and Roy have their usual weekly break in Happy Harbour, when Kara voices her concerns about some Justice League things. ONESHOT! R and R!


**Don't own anything… all belongs to DC Comics and whatever else Please review! **

Leaning casually against a building, Roy watched as people walked by him, not giving him a second glance as he waited for someone.

"This place is very different from Metropolis." A female voice stated from behind him. "It's more like Smallville."

Roy smiled, turning to see Kara Kent looking around. They had met when they were younger, crashing into each other while on a mission. Today she was wearing jeans and a red polo shirt. Similarly, he was wearing a black polo and long cargo pants.

"So? It's a town. Happy Harbour is very simple and simple is good." He walked down the street with her. "Plus, I know a few kids around here."

"Like my cloned cousin?" The iciness even stung Roy as they found the café they were looking for and sat down.

"Give him a break. It wasn't his fault." He grabbed the magazine that she had put on the table and began reading it.

Kara brushed her blonde hair out of the way. "He isn't a rightful part of the El family."

Roy had gone through this twice with her on the phone. "Listen, he is Superboy. You're Supergirl. Both of you are related in some way to Superman. Just lay off it." She shot him a look as a waitress came out. "Mocha frappe and a coffee please." She still had the same look as the woman left. "Don't give me that look." He flipped the magazine back up.

"I met him the other day when that team came in to help clean up after Lex Luthor! He spoke to me like I was ten, not like I was older than him." She complained. Roy was basically her confidante. Anything she needed to unload, she called him. And somehow, he'd always answer.

"He's new to the world, he doesn't understand." He saw as their drinks came out, she was still upset. Putting the magazine down, and thanking the waitress, he took a sip of his coffee. She huffed and slurped on her frappe, looking at the mountain in front of her.

"What I don't understand is how Superman could let him be in that team." Another snide remark made its way to him.

Roy rolled his eyes. Kara was the most stubborn, blunt person in the world when she wanted to be. Deciding to dodge the question, he took another silent sip of his coffee and saw John Jones come towards him.

"Hi John." Kara smiled bitterly.

"Hello Kara and Roy." He smiled back. "I'm on my way to get supplies. Anything you want there Roy?"

"No thank you John. I'll be fine." Roy took another sip of his coffee.

"Ok then. Good day to you all." He continued walking up the street.

After he was out of earshot, Kara realised something. "Why aren't you in the squad?"

Roy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Because… they're a little out of my league."

"Yeah, sure." Kara snorted. "And Superman is in another league to Batman."

"You don't understand. They're all sidekicks. I'm not going to be used as a pawn for the Justice League to drop around the world." He explained. She still gave him a 'you're-kidding' face. "I still work with them, just not in the team."

"Ok then." She finished her drink, not. "It's my turn to pay right?" she saw him nod, got up and paid, before coming back to see Roy gone. "Roy?"

"Over here." He was a fair way away, which Kara observed as she turned and saw him looking at a TV in an electronics store. Running across the road, Kara looked at it, before seeing what he was so urgent about.

"What, you looking for a new TV?" She laughed.

"Shh!" he made her quieten.

"_Currently the menace has only been sighted in Central City, however, Metropolis, Gotham City and Bl__ü__dhaven are all in a state of readiness if they are attacked. The Justice League has been spotted staking out Central City, with Superman, the Flash and the Green Arrow all being on the front line. The only question is… where is the next generation? I'm Cat Grant, and I'll be updating you in ten minutes."_

Looking at each other, they went into an alleyway, before emerging as Red Arrow and Supergirl.

"First one there pays next week?" Supergirl challenged him.

"You read my mind." He laughed, hopping on his bike.

**SO… I've been hiatus and trying to just walk my way around for a bit and go slow, as school is swamping me. Please review, I just want something to get rid of the assignment blues x lmbf **


End file.
